We all have our demons
by RavenHunters7
Summary: Trigon has taken over Raven again. Will Beast Boy be able to save her before she gone forever? Or will they be forced to end her life? T just to be safe. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics.


We either save her, or end her.

Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg all sat at different desk doing research. Starfire was reading a book on demons, Cyborg was typing away on his computer (his search was banishing demons), Beast Boy was fuming while glaring at his computer screen (it was loading as it had been for the last twenty minutes), and Robin was on a computer looking through a file of a team mate, or more importantly Raven's file. Where was Raven you may ask? Well, she was locked up in a magic proof cell behind an eight-inch thick piece of glass in which the others could watch her with out making her even madder. Why was she here? Trigon. He was trying to take over her body. Again. A banshee scream came from the cell shaking the glass.

"She's still raging, Robin," Cyborg said looking at the recording of Raven in her cell.

"I know," Robin gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Beast Boy said looking up from the spinning-loading icon on his computer.

"There's only one thing we can to do," the leader pulled a small antint statue from his pocket. The other gasped.

"You don't mean," Starfire trailed off.

"Yes, Raven said if she ever becomes the avatar of Trigon again she wants us to use one of the statues to kill her," Robin stood up getting ready to leave the room and end the scream demon.

"No." Everyone looked at the source of the voice to see Beast Boy standing up and walking towards his leader. "You will not kill her simple because she is losing it a little," Robin was about to eject the idea of letting her leave, but Cyborg beat him to it.

"Dude, you can't be serious. Raven is gone, nothing, but an empty shell that holds the closes thing to the devil inside. We. Can't. Save. Her." Cyborg thought that what he had said would make Beast Boy understand, but the shape shifter wasn't going to be swayed easily.

"You're wrong. Do you remember when I changed into the Beast?" Cyborg looked shocked at the question.

"Well of course, I still have scars from when you attack us," Beast Boy's eyes shifted towards Robin.

"And Robin, do you remember when Starfire attacked you when you first meet?"

"Well, yeah, but she didn't know us, right Star?" Robin looked at Starfire who shifted uncomfortly under his gaze. "Star?"

"Friend, I was confused, I did not know if you were an enemy trying to take me back to my capturers or trying to help me, so I attacked," Starfire watched the ground. Robin's question was answered.

"Star, do you remember when Robin was Slade's apprentice?" Beast Boy had just mentued the topic nobody in the tower had even breathed a word of in years.

Starfire looked at the ground. "Yes friend, I remember it clearly, I still can't fully understand what happened to this day." She looked at Robin. "Trust you know though, after you have proved your trust to me so many times." Robin and Starfire shared a smile with each other.

"But what are we going to do about Raven going crazy," Robin asked looking at Beast Boy who was looking out the window into the cell where a demon possessed half demon sat raging.

"I'm going to show her that we have not lost hope in her," Beast Boy opened the door to go in to her cell. "If I fail then you kill her, but not before, not unless **I **say so." The shape shifter was just about to close the door when Cyborg's arm grabbed his shoulder.

"If anybody can get through to her, you can. We will be waiting for you grass stain," Cyborg let go of his teammate's arm. Beast Boy nodded to his best friend.

"I **will** come back with Raven," then the door closed and the three remaining titans could only watch as Beast Boy walked into the cell of a demon.

**Beast Boy's POV**

As I walked towards Raven's cell I felt more and more angered.

_"It's just Trigon's influence on me, he trying to make me angry, I will not be angered I have a mission" _Beast Boy thought as he approached his crush I mean teammate's jail cell. "Raven, Raven are you in there?" A demonic laugh came from the girl sitting on the cement floor. The girl looked at me and I saw her eyes. A dark crimson red like, **blood**. "Raven are you in there?" I asked the girl once again.

"Raven is gone, Beast Boy," the girl said. Her voice sound like a mix of Raven and Trigon's voice.

"Get out of her," I growled to Raven's possessed body. Trigon-Raven smiled wickedly.

"Yes grow angry, show me your demons," my eyes flashed red before going back to their normal forest green.

"I will not go under your control, Trigon," I shifted my voice as to talk to Raven. "Raven I know your in there, please come out you can over throw your father," I saw Raven's eyes shift slightly more purple. I was breaking through Trigon's control. "Raven please, I believe in you I know that you can do this. You are stronger then him," Trigon-Raven's eyes widened.

"No, you can't get rid of me, I am to destroy this world and over take it," Trigon's voice was fading within Raven's.

_"Come on Raven I believe in you, please come back. You can't leave us, you can't leave me," _I thought as she fell to the ground. "Raven!" I threw the door to her cell back; forget safety something's happened to her. I kneeled next to her fallen body. "Raven are you ok?" She looked up at me.

"Beast Boy? What happened?" Trigon was gone. I pulled her into hug.

"It's ok now, we saved you, Trigon is gone now," Raven looked at me in horror.

"He took over again?" I nodded.

"I saved you though, I mean-" I was cut of by her lips crashing into mine. It was a short kiss, only really a peak, but it meant the world to me, like she did.

"Thank you," she said as she drifted into sleep. I stroked her hair watching her sleep.

"I will always believe in you," I told her. She smiled in her sleep.

"Oh, you two are the cutest couple," Starfire's voice said from above us. I looked up to see Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg watching us with knowing smirks on their faces.

"Did you see everything?" I asked them, they nodded. "Even the-"

"Yes Beast Boy we saw **everything**," Robin said.

"And got it on camera," Cyborg said holding up a recorder. Great. Moment gone.


End file.
